


You Are My Sunshine...

by super0random0girl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, Everyone is protective of Nico, F/M, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Not Beta Read, References to Supernatural (TV), Song Lyrics, Songfic, Sorry Not Sorry, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:12:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super0random0girl/pseuds/super0random0girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is at his mom's house and bored.  Nico is at camp.  Will decides to text Nico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

One of the first things Nico and Will realized when they began dating was that Nico had trouble expressing his feelings. Will found a solution, even if by accident.

Will had been bored and wanted to talk to Nico, only Will was at home and Nico was at camp. Pulling out his cell phone (the Athena cabin and the Hephaestus cabin had joined forces to create phones that were safe for demigods), Will was inspired.

 

(Will’s phone)

 **Me:** You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you, so please don’t take my sunshine away.

 

Smiling softly to himself, he put down the phone to wait. Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait long.

 

(Will’s phone)

 **Death Breath:** Cross my heart and hope to die. Burn my lungs and curse my eyes. I’ve lost control and I don’t want it back. I’m going numb, I’ve been hijacked. It’s a fucking drag.

 **Death Breath:** I taste you on my lips and I can’t get rid of you. So I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do. Yeah, you’re worse than nicotine, nicotine.

 

Will went over to his computer with his phone. First he looked up the lyrics to a certain song, then found the song that Nico had texted him. As he listened to Nico’s song, he sent Nico another set of lyrics.

 

(Will’s phone)

 **Me:** When the world gets too heavy, put it on my back. I’ll be your levy. You are taking me apart like bad glue on a get-well card.

 **Me:** It was always you falling for me. Now there’s always time calling for me. I’m the light blinking at the end of the road. Blink back to let me know.

 

 **Death Breath:** I hate you.

 

 **Me:** Why?

 

 **Death Breath:** I’m blushing.

 **Death Breath:** And Piper’s sitting across from me, asking why I’m blushing.

 

 **Me:** Sorry, not sorry.

 

Will leaned back in his chair with a smug smirk. He was proud of himself.

 

(Will’s phone)

 **Death Breath:** I don’t care what you think as long as it’s about me. The best of us can find happiness in misery.

 

 **Me:** Let’s be alone together. We could stay young forever. Scream it from the top of your lungs, lungs, lungs. Say yeah. Let’s be alone together. We could stay young forever. We’ll stay young, young, young.

 

 **Death Breath:** They say we are what we are, but we don’t have to be. I’m bad behavior but I do it in the best way. I’ll be the watcher of the eternal flame. I’ll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams.

 **Death Breath:** I’m the sand in the bottom half of the hour glass. I try to picture me without you but I can’t. ‘Cause we could be immortals, immortals, just not for long and live with me forever now.

 

Will swallowed. Where did Nico get these songs and how did he manage to make these sound so romantic? He huffed and looked for another song.

 

(Will’s phone)

 **Me:** Howling ghosts – they reappear in mountains that are stacked with fear. But you're a king and I'm a lionheart, a lionheart.

 **Me:** His crown lit up the way as we moved slowly, past the wondering eyes of the ones that were left behind. Though far away, though far away, though far away we're still the same, we're still the same, we're still the same.

 

 **Death Breath:** You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you, so please don’t take my sunshine away.

 

Will smiled softly, reading the last text over and over again.

 

(Will’s phone)

 **Me:** I love you too, death breath.

 **Death Breath:** Don’t call me that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
> "You Are My Sunshine"  
> "Nicotine" by Panic! At The Disco  
> "Always" by Panic! At The Disco  
> "I Don't Care" by Fall Out Boy  
> "Alone Together" by Fall Out Boy  
> "Immortals" by Fall Out Boy  
> "King and Lionheart" by Of Monsters and Men
> 
> I may continue this. Comment if I should!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You asked for a second chapter, so here it is. Hope you like it!

Will was packing up, getting ready to go back to camp. His phone buzzed with a text.

(Will's phone)  
 **Death Breath:** Bored. Come. Now.

Will chuckled, shaking his head. He couldn't wait to get to camp to see Nico, but he got the feeling that Nice wanted to see him even more.

(Will's phone)  
 **Me:** I'm coming home, I'm coming home. Tell the world that I'm coming home. Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday.

 **Death Breath:** Do you hear me? I'm talking to you, across the water, across the deep, blue ocean, under the open sky. Oh, my. Baby, I'm trying. Boy, I hear you in my dreams. I feel your whisper across the sea. I keep you with me in my heart. You make it easier when life gets hard.  
 **Death Breath:** Lucky I'm in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been where I have been. Lucky to be coming home again.

 **Me:** You can go the distance. You can run the mile. You can walk straight through hell with a smile. You can be the hero. You can get the gold, breaking all the records they thought never could be broke. Yeah, do it for your people, do it for your pride. How you ever gonna know if you never even try? Do it for your country, do it for your name.  
 **Me:** 'Cause one day you're gonna find yourself... Standing in the hall of fame and world's gonna know your name. 'Cause you burn with the brightest flame. And the world's gonna know your name. And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame.

 **Death Breath:** Looking for some trouble tonight. Take my hand and I'll show you the wild side. Like it's the last night of our lives, we'll keep dancing till we die.

 **Me:** Ke$ha? Really?

 **Death Breath:** Don't judge.  
 **Death Breath:** Piper's catching me up on modern musicians.

 **Me:** Wow.

 **Death Breath:** Dance, dance. We're falling apart to half-time. Dance, dance. These are the lives we would love to lead. Dance, this is the way they'd love if they knew how misery loved me.

**Me:** I miss the sound of your voice. And I miss the rush of your skin. And I miss the still of the silence as you breathe out and I breathe in. If I could walk on water, if I could tell you what's next, I'd make you believe, I'd make you forget.  
 **Me:** So come on, get higher, loosen my lips. Faith and desire and the swing of your hips. Just pull me down hard and drown me in love.

 **Death Breath:** I don't know, it's just something about ya. Got me feeling like I can't be without ya. Anytime someone mention your name, I be feeling as if I'm around ya. Ain't no words to describe you, baby. All I know is that you take me high. Can't you tell that you drive me crazy? Cause I can't get you out my mind.  
 **Death Breath:** Think of you when I'm going to bed. When I wake up, think of you again. You are my homie, lover, and friend. Exactly why you light me up inside like the fourth of July. Whenever you're around, I always seem to smile. And people ask me how, well you're the reason why I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower.

 **Me:** Do you actually do that?

 **Death Breath:** ... No...

 **Me:** If you say so, sunshine... ;P  
 **Me:** Have to go. See you soon, Death Breath.

 **Death Breath:** You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take me sunshine away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
> I'm Coming Home- J. Cole  
> Lucky- Jason Mraz (English version)  
> Hall of Fame- The Script  
> Die Young- Ke$ha  
> Dance, Dance- Fall Out Boy  
> Come On, Get Higher- Matt Nathanson  
> Shower- Becky G.  
> You Are My Sunshine
> 
> If you have any suggestions for songs to use, feel free to comment.
> 
> By the way, sorry for the girly songs for Nico, but if Piper's getting him into modern music, she'd probably start with girlier stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico has nightmares. From Nico's point of view.

Nico was sprawled out in his coffin bed, staring at the ceiling. He'd had another nightmare and Will was the only one who could really calm him down. The only problem was that it was after midnight, which meant they were in bed and Will was asleep. Nico knew that Will's phone only vibrated at night, so he wouldn't notice if he was asleep and he wouldn't be woken.

(Nico's phone)  
 **Me:** It's another bad dream. Poison in my blood stream. I'm dying but I can't scream. Will you show me the way? It's another wolf bite. Howling in the moonlight. I wanna get my life right. Will you show me the way? Tonight.  
 **Me:** If the darkness falls and my angel calls, in my despair, will you be there? In the darkest night, when I need your light, will you show me the way? If my time runs out and the sky falls down, despite my fear, will you appear? If the world goes blind and I lose my mind, will you show me the way? Tonight.

 

Nico sighed and put down his phone. He didn't really expect Will to reply, and jumped when his phone pinged. He pounced on it excitedly.

 **Doctor Sexy:** Where is the moment we needed the most? You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost. They tell me your blue skies fade to grey, they tell me your passion's gone away, but I don't need no carrying on.

 **Me:** Symphony of silver tears, sing to me and sooth the ring in my ears. Overcast, these gloomy nights wear on. But I'm holding fast, because it's darkest just before the dawn.

 **Doctor Sexy:** Carry on my wayward son. There'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest. Don't you cry no more.

 **Me:** My best friend gave me the best advice. He said each day's a gift, but not a given right. Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind, and try to take the path less traveled by. That first step you take is the longest stride.  
 **Me:** If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late, could you say goodbye to yesterday? Would you live each moment like your last? Leave old pictures in the past? Donate every dime you have? If today was your last day.

 **Doctor Sexy:** Meet me where the sunlight ends. Meet me where the truth never bends. Bring all that you're scared to defend. And lay it down when you walk through my door. Throw all of it out on the floor. Your sunlight, your beauty, your war. I want it all, I want it all.  
 **Doctor Sexy:** Bring your secrets, bring your scars. Bring your glory, all you are. Bring your daylight, bring your dark. Share your secrets and unpack your heart.

 **Me:** I've been around the world and never in my wildest dreams would I come running home to you. I've told a million lies but now I tell a single truth. There's you in everything I do.  
 **Me:** Now remember when I told you that's the last you'll see of me. Remember when I broke you down to tears. I know I took the path that you would never want for me. I gave you hell through all the years.

 **Doctor Sexy:** Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it. I tried to be chill, but you're so hot that I melted. I fell right through the cracks. Now I'm trying to get back. Before the cool dawn run out, I'll be giving it my bestest, and nothings gonna stop me but diving intervention. I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some.  
 **Doctor Sexy:** But I won't hesitate no more, no more. It cannot wait. I'm yours. Open up your mind, and see like me. Open up your plans and damn your free. Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love. Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing. We're just one big family. And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved.

 **Me:** What would I do without your smart mouth? Drawing me in and you kicking me out. Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down. What's going on in that beautiful mind? I'm on your magical mystery ride. And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright. My head's under water, but I'm breathing fine. You're crazy and I'm out of my mind.  
 **Me:** Cause all of me loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges. All your perfect imperfections. Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you. You're my end and my beginning. Even when I lose, I'm winning. Cause I give you all of me, and you give me all of you.

 **Doctor Sexy:** I fell in love with a ghost, oh, under the moonlight. You took my hand and held me close. For once, I was all right. I cried and the tears fell from my eyes like a waterfall. And I swear I could feel you in my arms but there was no one there at all.  
 **Doctor Sexy:** You were my clarity, I swear. Alone in a daydream. Yeah, there was magic in the air and you were right here beside me, held down like and angel with no wings. I wanna fly again. I just can't get you off my mind and now I'm gonna be up all night.

 **Me:** Sometimes I hate every single stupid thing you say. Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face. There's no one quite like you. You push all my buttons down. I know life would suck without you.  
 **Me:** At the same time I wanna hug you, I wanna wrap my hands around your neck. You're an asshole, but I love you. And you make me so mad I ask myself why I'm still here or where I would go. You're the only love I've ever known. But I hate you, I really hate you. So much, I think it must be true love, true love.

 **Doctor Sexy:** There's a place that I go that nobody knows- where the river flows- and I call it home. And there's no more lies and the darkness is light and nobody cries. There's only butterflies. Take me away. A secret place. A sweep escape. Take me away. Take me away to better days. Take me away. A hiding place.

 **Me:** Remember those walls I built? Well, baby, they're tumbling down. They didn't even put up a fight. They didn't even make a sound. I found a way to let you in, but I never really had a doubt standing in the light of your halo. I got my angel now.  
 **Me:** It's like I've been awakened. Every rule I had you breaking. It's the risk that I'm taking. I ain't never gonna shut you out! Everywhere I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace. Baby, I can see your halo. You know you're my saving grace. You're everything I need and more. It's written all over your face. Baby, I can feel your halo. Pray it won't fade away.

 **Doctor Sexy:** Aw... so cute.  
 **Doctor Sexy:** Now go to sleep. It's late. I'll wake you up in the morning.

 **Me:** Fine. Thanks for being up.

 **Doctor Sexy:** Any time, sunshine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:
> 
> Wolf Bite- Owl City  
> Bad Day- Daniel Powter  
> Lonely Lullaby- Owl City  
> Carryon My Wayward Son- Kansas  
> If Today Was Your Last Day-Nickelback  
> Unpack Your Heart- Phillip Phillips  
> I Bet My Life- Imagine Dragons  
> I'm Yours- Jason Mraz  
> All of Me- John Legend  
> Clarity- Owl City  
> True Love- P!nk  
> Pocketful of Sunshine- Natasha Bedingfield  
> Halo- Beyoncé
> 
> Any song recommendations would be great!


	4. Chapter 4

Nico was sitting with the Seven (minus Leo), Reyna, and Rachel, looking over the strawberry fields. The group was chatting, at least three conversations going. Nico, however, was quiet, simply listening.

"It's him. It's Doctor Sexy."

Nico froze as the group slowly turned towards him. Piper, Annabeth, and Rachel looked excited. Hazel looked... confused, as did Frank. Reyna looked mildly amused, while Jason and Percy looked positively gleeful.

"Uh... that was my phone," Nico mumbled, pulling it out.

"That was a Supernatural quote," Piper added, her eyes lit up with an insane glow.

"That is a good show," Nice replied, smiling a bit.

"Something tells me that Will just texted you," Jason said, looking a lot like his girlfriend. Nico coughed quietly, blushing, and looked down at his phone.

(Nico's phone)

 **Doctor Sexy:** C'mon cause I know what I like and you're looking just my type. Let's go for it just for tonight. C'mon, c'mon, c'mon. Now don't even try to deny, we're both going home satisfied. Let's go for it just for tonight. C'mon, c'mon, c'mon.  
 **Doctor Sexy:** Some Ke$ha to lighten your day. ;P

 

Nico rolled his eyes at the text. When he looked up, he realized that the whole group was watching him. Nico blushed hard.

"Kesha," he mumbled, finding lyrics to text back. Everyone looked confused, but went back to their conversations.

(Nico's phone)  
 **Me:** You're so delicious. You're so soft. Sweet on the tip of my tongue. You taste like sunlight and strawberry bubblegum. You bite my tongue. You spike my blood. You make my heart beat faster.  
 **Me:** Own me, you own me. Rattle me bones. You turn me over and over til I can't control myself. Make me a liar, one big disaster. You make my heart beat faster.

 **Doctor Sexy:** When I wake up, well, I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you. When I go out, yeah I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you. If I get drunk, well, I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you. And if I haver, hey I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you.  
 **Doctor Sexy:** But I would walk 500 miles, and I would walk 500 more, just to be the man who walks a thousand miles to fall down at your door.

 **Me:** When all of your flaws and all of my flaws are laid out one by one. Look at the wonderful mess that we made, we pick ourselves undone. All of your flaws and all of my flaws, they lie there hand in hand. Ones we've inherited, ones that we learned. They pass from man to man.  
 **Me:** There's a hole in my soul. I can't fill it, I can't fill it. There's a hole in my soul. Can you fill it, can you fill it? You have always worn your flaws upon your sleeve. And I have always buried them deep beneath the ground. Dig them up; let's finish what we've started. Dig them up so nothing's left untouched.

 **Doctor Sexy:** E non lottero mai per un compenso. Lottero per amore, lottero per questo. Lo sono un guerriero. Veglio quando e notte. Ti difendero da incubi e tristezze. Ti riparero da inganni e maldicenze. E ti abbraccero per darti forza sempre.  
 **Doctor Sexy:** I hope I spelled everything right.

 

Nico stared at the last text, reading it over and over again. He covered his mouth with his hand, his eyes burning with tears.

"Nico?" a voice called. "Neeks, are you okay?"

Nico looked up and realized that the whole group was now staring at him. Percy had been the one talking to him. Nico nodded in answer to Percy's question, not trusting his voice. Piper scooted closer.

"What is it, hon?" she asked, running her fingers through his hair in a comforting gesture. Nico held up his phone, then texted back a response.

(Nico's phone)

 **Me:** Do you even know what you just said?

 **Doctor Sexy:** Yup. And I meant every word.

 

Nico began shaking. He felt Piper's arms pulling him close and taking away his phone. Nico covered his face, trying not to cry and/or scream with happiness. It was nice enough on it's own, but the fact that it was in his native language made it even better. Nico snatched his phone back and began reading the text again.

_And I will never fight for a reward. I fight for love, will fight for this. I am a warrior. I watch over in the night. I will defend you against nightmares and sorrows. I will protect you against tricks and gossips. And I will always hug you to give hope._

"Nico, what does it say?" Piper asked softly. Nico shrugged noncommittally.

"Nico...." Jason's voice held a warning. "If you can't tell us, he shouldn't have texted it to you." Nico's head snapped up. The group watched him, looking dangerous. Even Rachel and Frank looked prepared to punch someone. His jaw dropped.

"Nico," Hazel said sweetly. "Read the text." The command was much more... commanding. And scary.

"It's nothing inappropriate," he promised. "Just song lyrics. Sappy lyrics." Reyna didn't look impressed.

"If I find out that you lied, I will kill both you and Solace," Percy told him. Nico nodded quickly. The group looked satisfied (mostly). When Nico looked down, there were more texts waiting.

(Nico's Phone)

 **Doctor Sexy:** Nico?  
 **Doctor Sexy:** Are you okay?  
 **Doctor Sexy:** Please answer!  
 **Doctor Sexy:** Please answer, Nico. I'm sorry if it upset you, I just thought it would be sweet.  
 **Doctor Sexy:** Answer. Please, Nico.

 **Me:** I'm fine. Piper stole my phone.

 **Doctor Sexy:** Oh, thank the gods.

 **Me:** ... Ti voglio bene, il sole.

 **Doctor Sexy:** ... I have no idea what that says.

 **Me:** No need, sunshine.

 **Doctor Sexy:** Okay.  
 **Doctor Sexy:** See you soon?

 **Me:** Yeah.

 

Nico put his phone away, unable to repress a grin. The group noticed, but didn't say anything, pledging to find out what Will had texted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:
> 
> C'mon- Ke$ha  
> Faster- Matt Nathanson  
> 500 Miles (I'm Gonna Be)-  
> Flaws- Bastille  
> Guerriero- Marco Mentone
> 
> Sorry for so few songs this chapter. I'll try to put more in the next one.


End file.
